Problem: Solve for $x$ : $2x + 3 = 9$
Answer: Subtract $3$ from both sides: $(2x + 3) - 3 = 9 - 3$ $2x = 6$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{2x}{2} = \dfrac{6}{2}$ Simplify. $x = 3$